Field
Apparatuses and methods of the disclosure relate generally to an electronic apparatus and a method for controlling the same, and for example, to an electronic apparatus and a method for controlling the same, for performing security communication using a secure operating system (OS) by an electronic apparatus in which a normal OS and a secure OS are installed.
Description of Related Art
Recently, by virtue of the development of communication technologies, Internet of things (IoT) technologies for connecting daily objects through wired and wireless networks to share information and providing a specific service has been developed.
According to the typical IoT technology, technologies of various electronic apparatuses are integrated to constitute a specific service. Accordingly, there is a possibility of security vulnerability due to security vulnerability of each electronic apparatus or integration of a plurality of electronic apparatuses.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for preventing hacking and enhancing communication security during an IoT service using various electronic apparatuses.